Suprise Visit
by tazdeval
Summary: A short story portaying a semi normal day for Danny, who for once is not being attacked by a ghost of some sort.


**No I have not dropped my Dash/Dani story... I just wrote this for fun while I was thinking out some of the details I am doing for the 3rd chapter**

* * *

**This is just a oneshot that is ment to bring a smile to all, so I left out conflict (if it was too boring then my bad, but I just wanted this to be a normal day to Danny, well as normal as things get for him that is...)**

**please leave a review and tell me what you think, even the smallest remark, burn, or bit of advise would allow me to know that some people liked or even just reacted to my story... I may write more oneshots if people like them :)**

* * *

"Danny!" I heard someone cry out from behind me.

I turned around only to get a glimpse of a white hared, black suited blur of a speeding teenager before she tackle-hugged me. I fell flat on my back under her attack and took a few seconds to fight for air to fill my lungs again.

"I missed you! I have been doing my best to fight ghosts and do the right thing. But I came back to see you cause I know you miss me too." I heard a voice muffled from a face buried in the shirt.

I rolled my eyes, she hadn't changed a bit. Then I finally said, "Would you mind letting me up, and breath for that matter. You're crushing me." But I betrayed my fake irritation with a small laugh as I said it. Who could stay mad at an innocent little girl just for hugging you, even if she tackles you like a pro football player.

Immediately following my words she jumped up off me as a ring of light appeared around her mid-section split into two rings and each ring raced in an opposite from each other as if trying everything they could to be away from the other. All this accompanied by the usual static noise as her eyes went from green to blue and hair from white to black. Her jumpsuit disappeared as it was replaced by genes and a baggy blue sweatshirt.

The transformation was complete as she landed on her feet taking off down the hall. "Is Sam home?" she asked but without waiting for an answer the teen dashed into the kitchen and that action was closely followed by a high pitched squeal then a loud crash.

I got up smiling and followed Dani's to the kitchen while I heard, "It's nice to see you again too, now please get off."

I got to the kitchen and the sight I saw just made me laugh. Sam was on the ground and Dani was on top of her hugging her about as hard as she had hugged me. All the while they were both covered in a white powder that I could only assume was flour.

"Hold on, let me help with that." I requested as they got up. Without waiting for a confirmation I stepped forward and laid a hand on the shoulder of each of them. I made them both intangible causing the flower to drop off them to the ground.

"Thanks," Sam with a grateful smile.

I turned my attention to the overly hyper teen, "So how long are sticking around this time?" I asked completely expecting a smart mouth reply.

"How in the world should I know?" She replied not disappointing me, "I could be here for a day, or a week. All I know is that I won't be here forever." She finished with a sly grin.

"Alright then, why don't we go for a quick flight and catch up?" I asked not sure what she wanted to do.

"Wait, you don't help Sam cook?" The teen asked incredulous.

"Let Danny cook?" asked Sam with a knowing smile, "Not a chance, I like my food edible. Danny just cleans up the mess after we eat."

"Let's get out of here, before the evil woman finds something that she needs me to do." I laughed as I walked in the direction of the door, the white rings appearing and changing me just before I got to the door.

Dani looked at Sam almost apologetically before replying, "Yup, right behind you superman." She was definately making a joke on my appearance that included a cape.

I winced slightly. There was no explanation for it, just that one day it appeared as I transformed. The only reason I haven't tried to get rid of the cape was because the thing blocked most strong attacks. He could use it as a shield and had done so many times.

I flew through the door then waited for her to follow, knowing that she would. I didn't have to wait long as she rocketed past me laughing.

"Dash still bothering you?" Dani asked as I caught up.

I turned to face the sky as I flew, as if I was laying down. "Not since I exposed myself." I said happily, "His urge to bully my human side was won out by how much he liked my Ghost side."

"That's boring." She said.

I looked over at her. "You're bored?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, "Ok then."

Without warning I dropped like a rock, turning around and facing the ground as I changed my fall into a dive. Just inches from the ground I took off like a rocket. I glanced back long enough to check and see if she was keeping up. To my delight she was and so I continued, dodging anything from cars and people to light posts and trash cans as I flew in total abandon. Then I got close to my old high school, right before I reached the wall I shot straight up for a hundred feet or so before stopping.

I looked back to watch as my young cousin mimicked my maneuver perfectly. When she caught up I could see her smile radiating. I had to ask, "So are you still bored?"

She looked at me, and then asked,"Your still here, but where is everyone else?"

I looked at her thoughtfully trying to figure the best way to word it all. Then I just tried, hoping I made sense. "Jazz is a big time psychiatrist in New York, Tucker is working as part of some sort of government anti hacking unit over in Hawaii, mom and dad still invent ghost catching things, but more for fun than anything now that they found out ghosts are not all bad, and Valerie is my partner in stopping troublesome ghosts these days. The rest I have no clue, but I'm sure I will find out someday" I finished before taking a deep breath, man that was a mouthful.

Dani's eyes had lit up when I mentioned Valerie. That's when I knew what was going to happen next. "Valerie?! Where is she now? Can I go see her? Will she want me to see her?" She asked excitedly.

I looked at her and thought '_It was fun while it lasted_.' Then I told her Valerie's address upon which information she took off in the direction of Valerie's house.

As I watched her go, I wasn't sure when I would see her again. But one thing was for sure, our door would always be open to her. She would always be welcome, and I was sure she knew it.

Then my heart sank. I flew in the direction of the local mall, planning to spend most of my saved money. I was mentally kicking myself for having forgotten to by Sam a present. Forgetting to do that for tomorrow's anniversary was really a bad idea….


End file.
